


A soul for a soul

by Aqualina_Sky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Multi, Steve Rogers is a dumb hoe, Steve Rogers-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualina_Sky/pseuds/Aqualina_Sky
Summary: Steve Rogers knows the moment that Natasha doesn't come back with Clint that he will do anything to get her back.





	A soul for a soul

**Author's Note:**

> Sad shit. Have fun

The decimation had been hell. Any Joe on the street could have told you that much. But for Steve and Natasha, it had hit especially hard. Sam and Bucky, while not all they had, were the people they had loved the most. Steve and Natasha themselves, while best friends, had never had the sort of intimate relationship that they had each had with the other two men. It wasn’t until the decimation that it finally turned into more, instead of the little ifs and ands and what ifs that had plagued them before. They had always loved each other, but it was the first time it had turned into something more physical. 

Through the five years, the only people Natasha and Steve had was each other. They cried together, they grieved together, they held each other up when the whole world needed them to be fine. So when Natasha hadn’t come back, when she, and Sam, and Bucky were all gone, Steve vowed in that moment that he would do anything to get her back. After all he had lost, he couldn’t lose her too, even if it killed him. It wasn’t allowed. 

*****

When the fight was over, and everyone was accounted for (Except one of the few who mattered most, Steve’s treacherous brain reminded) he helped with the immediate relief. He helped get Tony to a recovery room, to be doted on by his wife and children. He helped get people into homes and food and water. And when it was all said and done, he prepared for another journey through time. 

The plan was better prepared this time. He had a strategy for every eventuality and an extra dose of Pym Particles. He knew where he was going, returning the stones to their rightful places. He was prepared for whatever he had to do. 

So Steve went back. First, he went to 2012 returning the scepter and the time stone to the places they were retrieved from. Next, he went to the old SHIELD facility to return the tesseract, before going to asgard to return the aether. The next stop was the planet Morag. Finally, before his last stop, he went to get his dance with Peggy. It was selfish, but he didn’t trust himself to see anyone else he wanted to see from his past without breaking down and losing his courage, especially his mother. So he went to get his dance with Peggy. She knew who he was in a heartbeat. Steve was too different to pass for the same man she had always known. He didn’t mind though, and was happy to see how happy she was with her husband. 

Finally, at long last, it was time for the finale. Steve went to the planet Vormir to return the last stone. He was well aware that this might be the hardest thing he had ever had to do, but he was prepared. 

Steve climbed the mountain, contemplative and quiet and was completely unsurprised to see Red Skull there, even though the sight of him raised the hairs on the back of Steve’s neck. 

“I’ve come for a trade.” He says, firmly before the other man has a chance to speak. It’s not loud, but it’s undeniable. He hasn’t made it this far to turn around now. 

“You already have what you desire.” Comes the response from Red Skull. “You possess the ultimate power, paid for by your friend.”

“No. I don’t. I’m here to trade the soul stone and my life for her to return to earth. For her to return to her life.” 

“That isn’t how this works.”

“It’s a soul for a soul, right? I’ve offering a two for one deal.” 

Red Skull didn’t have an argument for that. He didn’t actually know if it was possible. Finally he said, “Pay if you wish.”

With the stone clasped tightly in his gloved hand, Steve goes to the edge, looking over at the drop. For the first time in years, he is completely at peace, both with himself and what he is about to do. Steve takes a deep breath, lets it out, and lets himself tumble face first over the edge. He doesn’t brace for impact. He just lets it happen, with the idle thought, “I wonder if this is how Bucky felt.” 

Then, it’s searing pain, and blackness, before he sits up in a shallow pond. He slowly rises to his feet, searching, searching… And there she is, looking exactly as he last saw her months ago. 

“Natasha.” 

“Steve? What are you doing here? What’s going on?”

“It’s time for you to go home Natasha. Wake up. Go home. Tell them I love them.”

She didn’t have a chance to argue before she was fading away, leaving him there alone. 

When she returned to herself, she shivered as she hiked back, in shock. It was too much to process. She managed to make it home without breaking down, stumbling onto the stand. 

Bruce, Sam, and Bucky all stared at her for a long moment before they all burst into speech at once. Everything blurred to her though, and she stumbled into Sam. 

“He’s gone Sam. He’s fucking gone. He gave his life for mine. He’s gone.” Natasha was in shock, only able to process that much. Steve was her best friend. He couldn’t just be… gone. But he was. He had sacrificed everything for her. It was too much. 

All at once, the tears built up, and her legs gave out from under him as she clung to Sam, and Bucky when he extended a hand to her. She didn’t sob, or scream, or ask the universe why. She just clung and stared, and cried silent tears, grieving for the man who would always be the person she learned how to be good from. 


End file.
